


Oh What a Night

by Violsva



Series: Vi's Biscuitverse Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biscuitverse, Drabble, F/M, Post-The Sign of Three, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone else should be dealing with all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/gifts).



"Oh thank god I found you. Your Uncle Martin is about to cause a scene, Shaiya's wondering where the photographer went, and because of bloody Sherlock I can't have any more bloody wine until I take a bloody pregnancy test. Someone should be dealing with all this shit for us, but _someone_ skipped out early and someone else was last seen making out with Rachel's brother.

"At least I'll be sober enough to remember the sex. Which means _you_ had better be sober enough to make the sex worth remembering. Put down the glass and make yourself useful. Love you."


End file.
